


Say you’re bored, want dominating.

by SlutForS8n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little?, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dacryphilia, Genital Piercing, It was originally gonna be normal smut, M/M, Not really though., Phone Sex, Sapnap is funny, Spit Kink, Stomach Bulge, There is a tiny bit of plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, belly bulge, dick piercing, i guess?, its pretty much just porn, light Dom dream, no beta we die like Wilbur blowing up l’manburg, then boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForS8n/pseuds/SlutForS8n
Summary: During a game of a truth and two lies, dream reveals a secret that has George more than intrigued.OrDream has a dick piercing and George wants to taste it.**Title is from the song A Song For A Guilty Sadist by Crywank 11/10 would recommend
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1155
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. If genital piercings make you uncomfortable or are likely to upset you, don’t read it. 
> 
> If any CC’s say they’re uncomfortable, this will be taken down, obviously, because I’m not a fucking dick. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. It’s kinda shit but whatever lmao. 
> 
> No beta, we die like Wilbur blowing up l’manburg.

"George, are we fucking 12?" Sapnap laughed, hearing Dream's light wheeze start up as he joked along over the discord call. 

"Fuck you, I just thought it was something to do. You were the one complaining that you were bored," George rolled his eyes, picking at his fingers as a small blush appeared on his cheeks, hopefully too dark for the camera to pick up on.

"Two truths and a lie?" Dream smiled, "it's like being in middle school all over again." 

"Well, I was thinking a truth and two lies, actually," The Brit bit back, "Drunk a truth and two lies, to be specific." 

Sapnap perked up at that. 

"George! I am a child!" He gasped, mock anger lacing his tone. 

"Oh, fuck off, Sapnap. Acting like I don't know you have a whole bottle of fucking vodka in your desk." 

"Alright, ladies. You're both pretty, no need to argue," Dream smiled, bursting out laughing as Sapnap tried to defend himself. 

"Okay then, George. I'll bite. Who's going first?" Sapnap smiled as he pulled out the medium sized bottle of vodka, along with a half empty bottle of coke and a large glass. 

"Is that flat coke?" The blonde asked, his nose scrunching up as Sapnap poured it into the glass along with a sizeable amount of vodka before knocking it back. 

"Mind your own goddamn business."

"I'll go first if you want?" George interrupted, standing up to get a large bottle of vanilla rum from the mini fridge beside his bed. As he got back, sitting down, he saw Dream had began sipping on something in a large glass, "what you got, dream?" 

"Gin and tonic," he smiled, "and yeah, you can go first." 

"Gin and tonic?" Sapnap asked, a clear smile rested on his face as he tried desperately not to laugh, "God, you're like a 90 year old woman." 

"Fuck you." 

Eventually the game had gotten started, the three boys taking it in turns to state three things about themselves or the people around them. It was going well, despite the continuous drinking and occasionally learning a lot more about his best friends that George had any intentions of ever finding out.

"Okay, so. One: I have never made a girl cum-" Sapnap began, instantly being cut off by Dream. 

"That's not true. Because everytime you do, you text us about proud of yourself you are." 

"Fuck off," the Texan mumbled, a blush crawling up his neck and he crossed his arms, "Two: I've never smoked weed and three: I once fucked a guy when I was like 17 but didn't really like it." 

George's eyes widened at the last sentence, "You fucked a guy in highschool?!" 

"Yeah, that one has to be the true one because I know you smoke weed," dream snorted, taking another large swig from his glass. 

"Yeah. It wasn't, like, bad. Just not really my thing. He was nice," the brunette smiled, looking at George and Dream's faces over the screen with a small frown, "what?" 

"I don't know. It's just... you're so painfully heterosexual that I never thought you'd fucked a guy," George laughed, his eyebrows raised and his tone disbelieving. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes and looked back at his screen, "isn't it your turn, George?" 

"Yeah," he took a large gulp of his drink, burning the back of his throat but the creamy aftertaste quickly pushing away his discomfort, "one: I hate lasagna. Two: Doggy is my favourite position. Three: I can count up to 100 in Spanish." 

"Okay, question," dream butted in, his eyebrows pulled together as he looked at George, "are you the one giving or receiving?" 

George's cheeks heated up at the question. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal. Friends talked about things like that all the time. He knew almost everything that sapnap liked, although the Texan had almost no shame when it came to things like that, "receiving." 

"Yeah, that one's the true one," the blonde laughed, sapnap giggling along with him. 

"Always knew you were a bottom, Georgie," the Texan had smiled, a small laugh making its way past his lips as he saw George let out an angry huff, "look, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I've got online classes tomorrow and I already know this hangover is gonna fucking kill." 

"Night sap," George waved, dream doing the same as the brunette left the call. 

"Is it my turn?" Dream asked as he ran a hand though his hair and finished the rest of his glass.

"Yeah, If you wanna keep going," George mumbled and he pulled off his hoodie and tried to get more comfortable in his chair before grabbing his rum bottle by the neck and taking a large gulp. 

Dream began chuckling as he took the cork out of his gin bottle and began drinking the gin straight, "if we're drinking all out, I'm joining in." 

"We're gonna regret this, aren't we?" The brunette smiled, his eyes meeting Dream's on his monitor. 

"Oh absolutely." 

"Okay then," George smiled, his eyes glinting with something almost daring, "do your worst." 

"My worst? If you insist, Georgie," the blonde laughed, "one: I've never been in a physical fight, two: I have a dick piercing, three: I've never kissed a girl." 

George's eyes widened as he began violently giggling, "okay, I know you've kissed a girl before so the first one is true." 

"Nope," dream smirked, extending the o as he watched George's eyebrows pulled together, "I got into a few fights in highschool."

"Dude, I know you've kissed a girl before, though?" 

"Mmhmm." 

George paused as his eyes widened. What the fuck? 

"You... what?" 

Dream barked out a laugh as it trailed off into a wheeze, "yes, George?" 

"You got..." he trailed off his voice moving to a whisper, "you got a dick piercing?" 

"Yeah. I got it when I turned 18. I thought it was cool," he smiled, looking down at his lap before his eyes flicked up to meet George's, "hurt like a bitch, though." 

George let out a small laugh as his cheeks turned red, "why?" 

"I'm not really sure. I once dated a guy with a tongue piercing and that felt really fucking good, so I was like 'what if I did that, but on my dick?' And it made a cool clicking sound when he sucked me off. I think it'd probably feel good," dream recalled before taking another drink from the bottle, scrunching up his nose as the taste. 

"I'd bet," George muttered, looking down at his hands as he began picking at his fingers once again, "what, is it like a Prince Albert or something?" 

"Is that like the only type of dick piercing you know?" Dream laughed as he rolled his eyes, his laughter only growing as George nodded, "nah, I got an ampallang piercing. Well, I guess it's technically a deep shaft piercing because it doesn't go through the head because it's just underneath, but that sounds dumb. But no, no Prince Albert for me. I couldn't cope with it going down through my dick hole. I got a nice silver barbell." 

George felt his face heat up. It was wrong, he knew it was so fucking wrong, but he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like. A thick metal piercing rubbing up against that one spot inside him that made him go fucking wild. 

"Thinking about it?" Dream questioned, a smirk resting on his lips as he watched George's head jolt up to look at the screen as his face flushed pink, "wanna see?" 

George's face somehow managed to get darker and his mouth dropped open, watching as dream let his arm rest on the back of his chair. he nodded. 

He watched as dream shuffled, pulling his joggers down just off camera and pulled out his phone, taking a picture before george felt his own vibrate on his desk with a Snapchat notification. 

He took a deep breath and pressed the snap, almost letting out a moan at the sight. It was a medium sized barbell, going horizontally through, situated just under the head. Dream was big, too. There was no doubt about that. He thought about how it would feel, the added stretch of the metal making his gut churn in a way that made his dick begin to swell. 

"Holy fuck." 

"Yeah?" Dream chuckled as George let his eyes fall back to the photo. 

"Yeah," he breathed, gushing his hair out of his face, "can I screenshot this?" 

Dream shrugged, "if you want." 

The response was instantaneous, as soon as the words left this lips he got the notification signifying that he had done it. Dream looked up and George as chewing on his lips, swollen and covered in saliva. 

"Do you think it's better? For whoever you're fucking, I mean," George questioned, his eyes not leaving the photo on his phone. 

"Yeah, I think so. It's like, extra, you know?" Dream smiled, "never fucked anyone without a condom since I got it, though," he smiled, "I think that would probably feel better." 

George felt his head fall back as he groaned.

"Dream, I'm really fucking drunk and I'm uncomfortably close to acting up," George mumbled, squirming in his chair as he rubbed his thighs together.

"Are you thinking about it, Georgie?" Dream teased, his voice gravelly as he rested his hand on his stomach, just above the waistband on his basketball shorts, "are you thinking about how it would feel to have me inside you? To feel my dick stretch you open while the barbell hits all the spots you've never been able to reach?" 

George was close to crying. He could feel his throat drying up and his eyes filling with tears as he gripped the arms of his chair, a whine tearing through him, "dream, please." 

"You look so pretty, all red and begging. I wanna see you cry," the blonde huffed as he dropped his head backwards and pressed the heel on his hand into the tent in his shorts. 

"Dream, can I see?' George whispered as he mirrored the blonde's actions, letting out quiet whines as he pressed down, "I wanna see it." 

Dream pushes his shorts down to mid-thigh and began slowly pumping his cock, watching as George's eyes widened and he pushed his hand into his pyjama trousers, wrapping around himself at the sight of dream. 

"What do you think?" Dream asked, his breath hitching as he flicked the silver barbell at the end of his dick 

"Fuck. Why do you live so far away?" George choked. He let out a loud moan as his hand squeezed, "I- I want it in my mouth." 

Dream thought he was gonna fucking bust at that, "yeah?" George nodded, "I promise you that when you get the balls to come visit me, in gonna make sure you spend as much time on your knees as possible." 

"Dream, you can't just, fuck, cant say that shit," George panted, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back and just letting go. 

"Why? Because you know it's what you want? I know how badly you want me, Georgie. Even before you found out about my little accessory, you were practically drooling over me. You just seem like the type to want their throat fucked." 

Dream's hand was speeding up as George hooked his shirt between his teeth, opening his eyes so that they locked with the blonde's. He watched as the brunette's thighs began to shake, his mouth opening as the grey fabric dropped from between his teeth. 

The noises George made pushed dream closer to the edge, loud whimpered and short whines, being cut off every time he twisted his wrist, thumbing at the tip as his head dropped back. 

"Dream, 'm gonna cum," George cried, letting his eyes meet dreams once again. 

"Me too. Do it, baby, cum for me," he groaned, his hands speeding up even more as George's back arched away from the chair and his neck was fully exposed. 

He watched as George came, his red, bitten lips dropping open and his glazed over eyes looking straight past him, letting out a sound that the blonde knew would be plaguing his dreams for months. 

It's was too much for dream. The sight mixed with the sound pushed him over the edge, letting go as he sank down in his chair. 

They sat for a few moments in silence, trying to catch their breath. 

"Can I take a picture? Like, screenshot you, right now?" Dream asked gently, his breath heaving as he looked at the other for approval, "you just look really fucking hot." 

"Yeah," the Brit smiled, waiting till he knew that dream had done it before reaching into his desk and pulling out a pack of wipes. 

"Damn, in your desk, George? Shame on you!" The blonde teased, watching George roll his eyes and smile softly.

"Dream you have a minifrige full of alcohol under yours. Leave me alone." 

Dream hummed softly before grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself off too with a content smile. 

"Did you mean it?" George asked once they were fully dressed and clean, "about wanting me to come over?" 

Dream smiled, watching the shorter boy As he ran his hand through the hair that was sticking to his forehead, still trying to catch his breath, "about keeping you on your knees? Or wanting to see you?" 

"Shut up. Obviously wanting to see me," George rolled his eyes, a large smile on his face, "I just want to see you." 

"Okay? Then book a flight?" 

George stopped, "what? You're serious? You didn't even check to see if you're busy."

"I play minecraft for a living. I don't exactly have much going on, if I'm being honest." 

The brunette laughed, "okay. So I can come see you?" 

"As soon as possible." 

"Okay. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Because I'm sobering up and I think I've still got cum brain because I feel all floaty?" George smiled, rubbing a hands across his face and he yawned. 

"Yeah, of course. Drink some water and go to sleep," the blonde laughed as he put the cork back in his gin bottle and put it back under his desk, "goodnight, I love you." 

And with that, the call was ended. George sat back in his chair with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. 

Dream has a dick piercing. 

What the fuck?


	2. Hopeless, You’re Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet up and George gets absolutely RAILED. That’s literally it lmaooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people that commented saying that they now hc dream with a dick piercing, thank you and as you should. Welcome to the dark side. It's great over here 
> 
> It's low-key angst at first but trust me, after that, just straight up porn. Thank me later. 
> 
> Also, this fic popped off on tiktok so go follow me @SlutForS8n_ <3

George hadn't stopped thinking about it. 

Scratch that, George hadn't wanted to stop thinking about it. 

They had booked the flight for a month's time and the brunette had been painfully antsy since. 

"Hey, are you okay bro?" Sapnap murmured, his attention half on George and half on the game of bedwars he was undeniably going to lose, "we haven't spoken like this for a while, just the two of us I mean, and you're really quiet." 

George hummed quietly, waiting for the other boy to die in game before whispering "I need to tell you something." 

Sapnap went quiet, his attention clearly having moved from the game to the other boy, "you can tell me anything, dude. I can't promise to be helpful, but I'll try."

George let out a small chuckle at the words. Trust Sapnap to know exactly what to say to calm his nerves. 

"Can you promise me something first?" 

"Anything." 

"Don't tell dream." 

George held his breath as he heard the other's keyboard keys stop clicking, listening impatiently for the texan's answer. 

"I promise," The sigh of relief that the Brit let out didn't go unnoticed by Sapnap, who's eyebrows pulled together as he scratched at the back of his neck, "is it really that bad?" 

"I don't know. I think that's the problem," George paused. He was gonna tell him. George was gonna tell sapnap and that meant there was no turning back from that point, "me and dream... we did a thing." 

"What kind of thing?" Sapnap asked quietly, knowing that attempting to pry the information from the other boy would do absolutely no good. George would simply shut off and not talk. He needed to tread lightly and make sure George was comfortable, "if you don't mind telling me." 

George inhaled shakily, tears welling in his eyes. He felt almost a sick sense of irony at the action. Crying over dream was becoming a regular thing now, he guessed. Although the reasons for the tears were drastically different.

"Like... a sex thing?" 

"Oh." 

The smaller boy wanted to laugh, "yeah, oh." 

"Can you turn on your camera for me, George?" Sapnap asked, turning on his own as he muttered the request. 

George did as he was asked and as soon as he did, sapnap's face softened, "oh George." 

"Oof," he laughed as he ran a hand through his hair and wiped his nose into the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Was his dick really that small?" Sapnap asked as he put on a fake sad tone. 

George felt a laugh rip from his throat at that, the giggles only increasing as he tried to get them to stop, hearing the Texan laugh along with him, "how do you do that?" 

"What?" 

"Always manage to make me feel better?" George smiled as the giggles began to cease, sniffing softly as he caught his breath. 

"It's a gift," sapnap glowered, watching George let out a sarcastic huff before the younger boy continued, "so why are you crying? Do you... regret it? Or is he being a dick about it?" 

"No, I don't regret it and he's being as nice as ever. I just... I think he just wants that. The whole sex thing." 

"And you don't..." sapnap finished, watching George nod softly as the tears appeared again and he could feel the burning behind his eyes as he tried to hold them back. 

"I want something real. Something more." 

Sapnap nodded. It was difficult. He knew what George wanted and he knew what George thought dream wanted. 

"Do you know for definite that dream only wants sex?" 

George shook his head, "not for definite. But he didn't tell me otherwise." 

George was actually crying now. He was crying in front of sapnap for the first time in two years and it was over a fucking boy. 

"Did you tell him otherwise?" The younger questioned, a knowing look on his face as he watched George's cheeks heat up. 

"No." 

"Fucking idiot," sapnap laughed as he watched George wipe his face with the sleeve of his hoodie again, "stop crying over white men and come play bedwars with me." 

"Sapnap, you are a white man." 

"It's a blessing and a curse," he sighed sadly before the distinct noise of his keyboard started up and George joined him. 

They were around fifty seconds into their first game before George realised something. 

"Sapnap?" 

"Hmm?" The younger hummed out, clearly focussing on the game as he attempted to listen to George at the same time. 

"Did you know that dream has a dick piercing?" 

Silence. 

George waited with a large smile on his face as he listened. 

"He fucking WHAT?" 

** 

Sapnap was right. He needed to tell dream. He was leaving for the flight tomorrow and George needed to know what he felt so as he took a deep breath, he clicked call. 

It rang once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

And then he heard the blonde pick up. 

"Hey there, Georgie." 

He instantly let out the breath he was holding. It was okay. This was dream. Dream wouldn't make fun of him or bully him. It would be fine. 

"Hi dream," his voice was soft in a way that he hoped dream wouldn't notice. 

"Are you okay?" 

But, of course, he did notice. He noticed everything, especially when it came to George. 

"No. Can we talk." 

Dream's breath hitched and George winced. He really hoped this went well, because if it didn't he'd have to go cry to sapnap again, and he really didn't think he could hope with losing more dignity.

"Yeah. Is this about... the thing that happened?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

It went silent

"What do you want?" 

It was a simple question. Short and precise. George didn't half-arse things and dream knew it, but the bluntness still took him off guard. 

"With you?" 

"Mhmm." 

Dream went quiet again as he thought. What did he want? He wanted the sex, obviously, but he also wanted domesticity. He wanted cuddles and waking up with George wrapped around him. 

"I want more." 

George though he was gonna cry. The pure relief of hearing those words made his shoulders drop and his jaw unclench. 

"Oh my god, thank Fuck," George laughed softly, his hand resting over his eyes as he smiled, "I am so glad you said that." 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dream teased, a smile resting on his face as he lead back in bed, one hand resting on his stomach as the other was positioned behind his head. 

"Because I really didn't want to have to go and cry to sapnap again. I couldn't lose anymore dignity," George replied, leaning back in his desk chair as he let his eyes fall shut. 

"You cried to sapnap? Over me?" 

"Unfortunately so," The older boy cringed, his nose scrunching up as dream laughed. 

"Crying over a white boy, George? God, have some self respect." 

"You two are way too similar. I hate it." 

Dream laughed softly before the phone call drifted into comfortable silence. The brunette felt himself melting. Dream wanted more. Dream wanted him for more than just sex. 

George stood up quietly, making his way over to his bed before sliding underneath the covers. Buying a duvet double the size of his bed was by far the best decision he's ever made. He pondered it for a second before deciding to switch to FaceTime, waiting for dream to answer as he pulled the duvet up to his face. 

He watched as Dream's face filled the screen, a red tint instantly coating his cheeks at the way dream was lead. Shirtless with one hand behind his head. 

"You look awfully pretty," the younger boy smiled softly, letting his eyes drink in every feature on George's flushed face. 

"I'm not pretty, fuck off," George bit back, rolling his eyes as he shoved his face into the pillow under his head, listening to dreams soft laughter. 

"Yeah you are," the blonde teased, "y' know, sapnap hit the nail on the head when he said you had dick sucking lips." 

George's eyes widened as his head snapped back to look at dream on his phone screen. 

"He said what?" 

Dream burst out laughing as George sat with his eyes zeroed in on the blonde, "did he actually say that?" 

"He did. It was a joke, but he wasn't wrong."

George felt his face heat up as he continued looking at the blonde, "yeah?" 

"Fuck yeah. They're so pretty. Bet they'd look even better bitten red and covered in spit with my dick all the way down your throat," dream purred, listening as George's breath hitched and he let out a strangled noise, "damn, getting all worked up just over my voice? Can't wait to see what you get like on my cock." 

George could feel himself getting worked up and it was far too late for him to get like this, especially considering how early he needed to get up, "dream, my flight is at 8 am tomorrow, and that is far too early for me to be having phone sex with you." 

"Oh, but Georgie," dream groaned in a teasing tone, "don't you wanna hear about all the incredible things I can do to you? The way that i can press the metal of my barbell directly into that one spot inside you that'll make you scream by name and cum so hard you fucking pass out"

"Dream, we can get each other off over the phone right now, or I can wake up in time for my flight tomorrow and let you rail me until my legs don't work and I'm full of your cum," George stated matter-of-factly as he smugly watched Dream's eyes drift off and begin chewing on his bottom lip, "what ya thinking about, baby?"

"Thinking about filling you up. Thinking about what you'd look like so full of me that your stomach bulges and your legs shake for hours." 

Fucking hell. 

George was going to die. 

"Dream, I need to sleep," he whined, watching dream chuckle and roll his eyes through the screen, "It's 2am and I need to leave at 6:30 to get to the airport." 

"Fine," dream sighed, watching as George snuggled down into his duvet. 

George smiled, "thank you." 

"I'll just get myself off while thinking about how good you'll feel around me while I spit in your mouth and fill you with my cum," was the last thing The brunette heard before the call was abruptly ended. 

George slammed his phone down onto his pillow before his head followed, letting out a frustrated groan before dropping to his side and letting sleep take over. 

He was violently awoken by the sound of the blaring alarm tone directly next to his ear, the memories of the night before suddenly hitting him all at once, remembering that it had ended with him frustrated and his phone led next to his ear. 

6am. 

Who's idea was it to normalise 6am as being a decent time to wake up. 

But as George pulled himself from the bed, he couldn't help but let a small smile fall on his face. 

He was going to see dream. 

See him, hug him, fuck him. 

It didn't matter which. Only that he could. 

As he pulled his bag out of his door and pushed it into the awaiting taxi, George was texting dream. 

Dream:   
Only, what, 10 hours? 

:George  
Yeah, the plane journey is only like 9 hours. 

Dream:  
Will I get kisses °3

:George  
You act like you're so fucking cool and yet here you are, begging for kisses. 

Dream:   
George, I am so fucking cool, but sometimes even the coolest of guys needs kisses from really hot boys. 

George laughed a little at that. 

:George  
Hot, you say? 

Dream:   
Oh yeah. Dick sucking lips, remember? 

:George  
Fuck off. 

Dream:   
Oooh, and a dirty mouth to go with them.

:George  
If you make me horny in a taxi on the way to the airport my 'dick sucking lips' are gonna be of no use to you, piss baby. 

Dream:   
Sorry pretty boy. I'll be waiting. 

George huffed as he let himself relax into the seat, looking out the window as the streetlights shone softly in the darkness of early morning. 

He let himself flow through the crowd, the drag of sleep deprivation pulling him through the motions until he was on the plane, plugging in his headphones as he nodded off to sleep. 

He was awoken as he was gently tapped on the shoulder by a stewardess, the polite smile and mutter of "please fasten your seatbelt, we'll be landing shortly," instantly bringing back his nerves. 

He was seeing dream.

The plane landed with little to no interference and he rushed off and through to collect his bags, immediately messaging Dream. 

:George  
I'm here. Baggage claim. 

Dream: oh yeah? 

:George   
Come get me, blondie. 

He waited, looking around infront of him with his backpack in one hand and his large, black suitcase in the other, until he felt hands slip around his waist as the other let out a whisper of "hey there, pretty boy." 

George spun around so fast that he almost tripped over his own bag. 

"Oh my fucking god. You're like, real." 

Dream laughed as he felt George's arms tighten around his waist. 

"I am indeed. Oh so very real." 

The kiss that dream placed on the top of his head make George so much more emotional, paired with the fact that George could feel the blonde's light sniffles and the tight arms around him making the brunette almost start full on sobbing. 

George pulled back slowly and looked up at dream, "why are you crying?" 

Dream let out a wet laugh, "I don't... it's just that you're here. You're actually here. I can actually look at you and hold you and..." 

He trailed off softly and George's eyes grew curious. 

"And what?" 

Dream placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, connecting their lips softly as George let out a huff of air. 

"Was that okay?" Dream asked as he pulled back, watching as George kept his eyes closed for a few seconds longer before blinking them open. 

"So beyond okay." 

Dream dragged George by his hand from the middle of airport all the way to his car, opening the door for him because 'I'm a gentleman, George. It's what we do.' 

"Are you ready for the famous driving you've heard all about?" 

"No. Am I gonna die?" 

"Probably not," dream smiled, watching George clip on his seatbelt after pulling on his own before shifting the car into drive and speeding out of the airport car park. 

By the time they pulled up to Dream's house, George was ready to never get in a car again. 

"I thought I was gonna die." 

"No you weren't." 

"You kept swerving between lanes! I thought we were gonna crash!" George gasped as he got out, watching dream move to collect his luggage. 

"I'll get it out of the boot, don't worry," George smiled, watching as Dream's eyebrows pulled together. 

"Out of the what?" 

"The... the boot? Like, of the car?" 

Dream's eyes suddenly widened with realisation. 

"You mean the trunk?" 

"We literally invented the language. Shut up, it's a fucking boot." 

He pulled the stuff from Dream's hands and dragged them to the door, rolling his eyes as dream cackled behind him before moving to unlock the door. 

It was nice. Not too big but definitely bigger than his shitty London apartment. Two bedrooms, maybe three, with an large living room and an open plan kitchen diner.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Sapnap won't be home for a couple of hours. Some bullshit meeting. My mum drove him. He said he was sorry. Now, I thought I'd give you the option to take one of the spare rooms," George was right, three bedrooms, "or you can share with me." 

"I'm sharing with you." 

Dream's smile widened, "I thought so, but I thought you'd appreciate the offer." 

"It was thoughtful, but I'd rather share with you. Plus, I don't think I'll have it in me to walk all the way to the spare room after youre done with me," George eyed dream up and down as he spoke, his voice laced with something almost daring, "that is... if you live up to your promises." 

Dream growled softly as he moved closer to the older boy, large hands resting on the smaller boy's hips, "Only 12pm and you're already thinking about me splitting you open on my cock, huh?" 

George's breath hitched, "haven't stopped thinking about it. Especially after all that teasing you did last night."

Dream dropped his head down to rest on George, breathing in deeply before placing light kisses on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. 

George was trying. 

He was trying so hard to be quiet, but the hot stirring in his stomach only grew as one of Dream's hands dropped down from his hip to rest on his ass. 

"Is this okay?" He breathed, his cheek pressed against the side of George's head, the brunette almost flat out moaning when he felt the warm breath against his ear. 

"So fucking okay. I have literally been thinking about this for a month straight." 

The chuckle that escaped dream had George's dick swelling up an incomprehensible amount, the feeing of being confined in his boxers and grey sweats becoming almost too much. 

"Dream, please." 

The boy in question hummed quietly, letting his hands roam freely as he pulled back lightly. He let his hands slide up under George's plain black T-shirt and trace the small dents between his rips. 

"You're so small, George. Fit so nicely in my hands," he whispered, punctuating his sentence with a firm thigh being pushed between the brunette's legs as he backed him slowly up against the wall next to his door.

"Yeah? What was it you said about dick sucking lips?" George moaned softly as he ground down against the leg situated directly against his cock, the teasing smirk never leaving his face, "wanna test your theory?" 

Dream almost growled as he removed his thigh and let George drop to his knees.

"You sure you're okay with this?" The nervous tone almost make George smile. It was nice to know that dream actually have a shit. 

"Dream, if I don't get to see and taste your dick piercing in the next five minutes I am going to fucking cry." 

The laugh that dream barked out would have been awkward with anyone else, given the situation, but with George it felt... good. Comfortable, almost. 

"Okay, baby," dream placed both hands on George's head, watching the Brit begin tugging on the strings holding up his joggers before tugging them down. 

The sight of dream, so incredibly hard, in just his boxers made George's mouth water. 

He would see the indent of the piercing, too. 

And fucking hell, if that didn't make his cock twitch, nothing would. 

The medium sized metal balls pushing against the navy blue fabric of Dream's boxers was a sight to behold, not to mention the seven (maybe eight, George wasn't entirely sure) inches he was hiding in there. He began placing soft kisses along the length through his boxers, feeling the blonde's grip in his hair tighten. 

He mouthed his way up to the head slowly before he heard dream speak. 

"George, please." 

Now he was in control and, holy fuck, it was amazing. 

"Begging for me, dream? God, you're so needy." 

Immediately he felt the hand in his hair tighten. 

"I'm needy? Okay Georgie," dream rolled his eyes, yanking George's head back to look at him properly, "I guess if I'm that needy you wouldn't mind if I didn't fuck you, hmm? You wouldn't mind if I just left you here, hard and on your knees?" 

George felt the tears welling up as he shook his head violently. 

"Look at those pretty tears. Well, if you're making a mess of yourself, it's only fair if I join in, huh?" 

And before George could say anything, he felt a thumb pressing against his lips, indicating that he should open his mouth and stick out his tongue. He complied, immediately feeling Dream spit on him. 

Dream spat on him... spat in his mouth.

And it made him so fucking desperate. 

He swallowed and let out a broken sob. 

"Dream, please." 

"Look who's begging now, slut." 

His pulled his boxers down to mid thigh and George's mind went blank. 

Yeah, he was bigger than seven inches. 

Dream pumped his cock slowly as he searches George's face for any sign that he wanted to stop and, sensing his nervousness, George opened his mouth again, his tongue following. 

The blonde immediately tapped the head against the brit's pink tongue. 

"So pretty. Wanna fuck your throat."

And George had never felt so needed. dream was everywhere and it was making his chest bubble with something he couldn't explain 

His eyes glazed over as he let out a short whine paired with a small nod. 

The tear tracks on George's cheeks made something hot pool in Dream's stomach, decidedly pushing into the warmth that was George's mouth with a shallow thrust. 

The feeling of the barbell against his tongue was... different. Not how he'd expected it to feel but definitely not unpleasant.

It was slightly cooler than Dream's dick but was quickly warming up it the tight heat of George's mouth. 

He groaned quietly around the length and dream began thrusting faster, locking eyes with the smaller boy as he felt the metal hit the back of his throat. 

"Wanna get fucked, baby?" Dream questioned breathily, "want me to split you open?" 

George let out a noise of affirmation before dream was pulling him off and up to full height, the brunette feeling wobbly on his feet. 

"Bed, counter or couch?" 

George almost fucking came at just the idea. 

Dream fucking him over the kitchen counter with the possibility that sapnap could walk in at any moment and see George getting absolutely fucking destroyed made him so incredibly weak. The mental image of the bruises on his hips that would be left from where they'd slam against the marble and the uncomfortable feeling of his chest heaving against the flat surface was something that only appeared in his darkest fantasies. 

Until now. 

"Counter. Please, fuck me." 

"Go lean over it. No pants or boxers, arms above your head and face forward. I'm getting lube," dream demanded, the tone of voice making George visibly shiver. It was dominant and practically music to the older boy's ears. 

He did as he was asked. 

As he pressed his chest against the white marble countertop, he scrunched up his nose, the coldness of the smooth surface pulling goosebumps up to his skin.

He couldn't see dream when he arrived, but the soft pattering of footsteps arriving behind him, paired with the warm hand on the bottom of his back told him enough. 

"You still okay with this," dream murmured quietly, softly stroking the skin under his fingers with a soft tone as George turned his head awkwardly to meet his eyes, "don't wanna push you." 

George scoffed playfully, "you couldn't push me if you wanted too. I'd tell you if I wanted to stop," the look of worry on Dream's face didn't subside and George stood up properly to press a kiss to Dream's lips. It was softer than the one before. Much like the one at the airport, it was soft and slow, but this time it was almost more. Like a confession... a secret, "I trust you. I give you my full permission. I want you." 

With those words wit was almost like a switch flipped in Dream's head. He immediately spun George back around before threading his hand in the dark hair and roughly pushing him face down into the counter before he removed his hands entirely, drawing a whine from George. 

"Shut up. I'm getting you a pillow for your hips." 

"I don't want one." 

"George, I am not spending the rest of your trip in hospital paying like four billion quid for healthcare because I shattered your hipbones by railing you in the kitchen," dream bit back ad he threw the couch cushion at him, "put it under you or I'm not fucking you. 

George grumbled something mildly irritated as dream just smiled at him. 

He got comfortable and all of a sudden there was a cold, lubed up finger pressing at his entrance. 

"Ready?" 

"So fucking ready." 

He pushed in his index finger, waiting patiently for George's nod to indicate he could start moving. Once he got it his movements immediately sped up, adding a second finger after a few minutes. 

He was searching for George spot, curling his fingers before he pressed down on something that made the shorter boy's toes curl and and let out a strangled breath. 

"Holy fuck. Yeah, right there." 

Pressing in a third finger, dream continued to hit that George's prostate, the idea of making George feel good quickly overwhelming him. 

"Dream, fuck, I want it so bad. I'm ready. Please." 

And who was dream to argue with that? 

The broken edge to his voice paired with the tears in his eyes really gave him no other option but to comply. 

"Condom?" Dream questioned softly. They had talked about it once, just once, but it was enough to have dream thinking about it nonstop. 

George shook his head.

"I'm clean. I get checked every four or so months. You?" 

"Yeah. I'm good," Dream breathed, quickly lubing up his dick as he pressed the blunt head against George's hole, "ready to feel how good my piercing is?" 

"Never been more ready." 

And with that, dream started pushing. 

It was slow at first but, holy fuck, George almost came in seconds as the metal balls at the end of each side of the barbell for caught on his rim. His eyes rolled back and he roughly bit his lip as he tried so hard to keep his hands above him on the countertop. 

The tears were back and George was honestly doing better than he thought he would but dream just kept going deeper and deeper. 

"Oh my fucking god, how big are you," George managed to get out between cut off whimpers and heavy breaths. 

"Enough to make you scream." 

And with that, he let loose. 

He moved his hand from the comforting spot on the bottom of his back, one holding him down between his shoulder blades and the other holding onto his hip so he could thrust harder. 

The loud noises tore from George's throat like nothing Dream had ever heard. They were a mix of high pitched whimpers and all out screams, the occasional "harder" or "faster" thrown in, too. 

It only took about twenty minutes for dream to get bored of the position and essentially flip George all by himself, leaving him with his back pressed against the counter and his legs around the younger boy's waist. 

George was a mess. 

His eyes rolled bad as his head fell sideways, tears falling from his eyes and his jaw dropped. 

Dream was so deep and the piercing made everything so much better. It was like it was pushing against all the spots he needed to be pushed and stretching him perfectly, and when it hit his prostate he was gone. 

His back arched and a loud gurgle of something that sounded vaguely like "there, again, fuck," fell from his lips and dream didn't stop, aiming for that spot every time he thrust in. 

And all of a sudden, dream was grabbing at one of George's wrists and pulling it downwards. Thinking he was going to be allowed to touch himself, he immediately jumped at the chance but it was quickly pulled away and placed gently on the bottom of his stomach. 

"Can you feel that," dream moaned, pressing his larger hand over the back of George's, "can you feel me?" 

And yeah, George could. 

He felt the skin bulge under his fingers at every thrust that dream made, quickly rising as he pushed in and falling back to normal as he pulled back out. 

It was too much. 

"Dream, fuck, dream, cumming-"

"Just hang on, baby," dream grunted, speeding up as he teetered on the edge, "nearly there." 

George was so close. He needed to make the blonde let go, so as he grabbed onto the last ounce of clear consciousness he had left and reached reached for Dream's wrist, pulling his fingers into his mouth and looking into his eyes. 

"Inside?" Dream asked, his eyes rolling back and his voice gravelly. 

George nodded quickly, his jaw going slack as two of Dream's saliva coated fingers fell onto his chest. His back arched roughly as he felt Dream's piercing drag against his prostate for the last time as he let go, spilling over his stomach with a broken moan. 

Just the sight alone was enough to make dream cum, his hips stuttering and his head falling forward as he pressed kisses to George's neck, getting go inside the smaller boy. 

He pulled out slowly and watched as George closed his legs with a light hum. 

Dream ran a hand through George's hair softly and connected their lips, closing his eyes and let their lips move together as he whispered sweet nothings to the brunette, the both of them still lead against the kitchen counter. 

Dream's head snapped to the side as George bolted upright, wincing at the sudden pain. 

"You two are so fucking lucky I told your mom I'd walk home," sapnap laughed as he shook his head and began walking up the stairs, "clean the fucking counter. We eat breakfast there." 

The two older boys locked eyes and suddenly burst into fits of giggles, George resting his head against Dream's collarbone and let out a heavy breath as their laughter ceased. 

"So..." the blonde placed his finger under George's chin, tilting his head up until their eyes locked, "how did I measure up?" 

"Honestly?" He closed his eyes, "you've ruined me for anyone else." 

Dream chuckled.

"Good... mine," dream pressed a kiss to the top of George's head, "You wanna go shower?" 

"Please"


End file.
